sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maesaeloria
=Basic Info = *'Full Name:' Maesaeloria Kylael Nash *'Name Meaning: '''Serenity Golden Unknown *'Maiden Name:' Masoli-Ancyanya *'Meaning:' Starlight-Unknown *'Nick Names:' Mae / Serenity / Tall *'In-Game:' Maesaeloria *'Race:' Night Elf *'Class:' Druid (Healy and Boom Spec) *'Age:' 194 *'Sex:' Female *'Hair:' Her hair is short, falling just past her chin. It is a vibrant green. *'Eyes: Bright silver. *'Skin: '''A light violet with a silver shimmer. *'Height: Five foot, four inches, way below the standard height for a night elf female. *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Build:' She is not overly muscular, but she is not weak. She is very lithe and willowy. *'Professions:' Alchemy and Herbalism. *'Loyalties:' All those she calls friends, but most of all to her guild. *'Guild:' The Servitors of Lothar =Physical Description= ~*Recent*~ Mae has lost more weight than what she gained when pregnant. She is quite thin, but not yet sickly so. She has white streaks in her hair, and she almost always looks tired. She is seen most often in her Servitors uniform, using Thalarn, her war tiger. ~*Normal*~ Mae is a very young and vertically challenged Kal'dorei female with cropped vibrant green hair. The markings on her face are scars that have been given green ink to look more like traditional female markings. Her skin is a very pale violet. She has multiple marks on her back that look like whip marks, since they are. She has a few scars on her sides and stomach as well. Most of them are faint lines, but are still noticable. She also has an arcane rune birthmark on her left butt cheek. ~* Druid forms *~ Mae is very small for a druid, making each form seem doll-like compaired to a normal druid. Her fur is a bright green, just like her hair, and her markings are more of a pale pearl shade. All of her scars are noticable. Her flight form has two-toned feathers, starting as green then turning purple at the tips. Her jewelry, described below, stays with her in her shifted forms. ~*Jewelry*~ ~*Earrings*~ On each ear, Mae has a large , thick hoop with a paw print cut out of it. She also has three different sets of enamal and silver flower earrings which are seperated by simple silver studs. Close to the tips of her ears, another set of flower earings dangle. ~*Rings*~ Mae wears three rings. One is a signant ring of her old house with her family crest in the middle. Emeralds adorn the band near the crest on the silver band. Another is a wedding ring. The band is silver inset with brightly colored stained glass. The third is a promise ring made of truesilver with an ivy pattern. ~*Bracelets*~ She wears three braclets, two on her left wrist, one on her right. The one on her right consists of four perfectly round moonstones set in silver on gold wire that circles her wrist. The smallest one on her left wrist is a platinum chain with a small loop at one end that holds the bracelet on. At the other end of the chain is a large sapphire. The other one is a bracelet comprised of brass vines that twine around a polished piece of shiny green glass in the shape of a leaf. ~*Necklaces*~ She has three 'necklaces'. One is her black leather collar with the silver cresent moon amulet. The second is a torc, slightly longer than the collar, with red and purple feathers. There is a bright blue gem in the middle of it that glows faintly. Attached to the gem seems to be a small lock of black hair. The third one is an antique silver necklace with a large rose pendant carved from a single piece of rose quartz. =Personality= Mae is very energetic and perpetually happy. Because of this, she is rarely in a bad mood and can easily annoy people with her bubbly nature. She forms strong bonds quickly, forming friendships with those who are nice to her, even if that is all they are. Although she usually comes on strong at first, her patience allows the friendship to blossom on both sides. She can be pensive and moody, and is that way more often than not recently. =Family= *'Father:' Calaesyraes (Cal)- Master Hunter (Survival) *''Meaning:'' Hunter of Dreams *'Mother:' Eisali - Moon Guard Mage (Arcane) *''Meaning:'' Of the Arcane *'Brothers:' Tandrolar (Tand) - Moon Guard Mage (Fire) / Kaelalaes (Kael) - Journyman Hunter (Marksman) / Eilostal (Eilo) - Journyman Hunter (Beastmaster) *''Meaning:'' Magical / The Green Man / Of the Beasts *'Sisters:' Taelydeiraestyl (Lydei) - Journyman Priestess (Holy) / Casyleiraestyl (Casy) - Journyman Priestess (Discipline) *''Meaning:'' Melody of Elune / Harmony of Elune *'NOTE:' Kael and Eilo are twins, just as Lydia and Casy are. Order of Birth: *Tand *Lydia/Casy *Kael/Eilo *Mae Other Family. *'Adoptive Father:' Amandring Ancyanya *''Dwarven Paladin'' *'Adoptive Uncle:' Baruk *''Dwarven Hunter - Brother to Amandring'' *'Adoptive Great Uncle:' Tereian *''Kal'dorei Rogue - Adoptive uncle to Amandring'' *'Mate/Husband:' Coehen Wyatt Nash *''Human Warrior'' *'Father-In-Law:' Wyatt Coehen Nash *''Human Rogue'' *'Soul Sister:' Tarnne *''Draenei Shaman'' *'Best Friend(s):' Jocastia Silverwright *''Human Warlock'' Children *'Son:' Wyatt Serolaes Nash (Sero) *''Meaning:'' Truth Finder *'Daughters:' Taelydeiraestyl Nash (Lydei)/ Casyleiraestyl Nash (Casy) *''Meaning:'' Melody/Harmony of Elune *'NOTE:' Sero, Lydei and Casy are triplets *'Order of Birth:' Casy - Sero - Lydei People Living/Working on the Endeavor *'Servitors' *Jocastia, Talaka, Mynolier, Tarnne *'Other' *Wyatt (Father-in-law), Sheila (Nanny), Alyssia (Wet Nurse), Cevina Shadolon (Auruleus Shadolon's Sister) =History= Rough Timeline - By events, not years *Was born *Was mauled by a rabid nightsaber *Saved and healed by wandering druid *Said nightsaber was hunted down and killed, the 500 gold given to one Thoraji Darktalon *Began training as druid *Met Beo, became friends and more. Was tutored by him *Attended Eldest brother's acceptance into the Highborne *Attended twin brothers' acceptance as journymen hunters *Attended twin sisters' acceptace as journeymen priestesses *Attended eldest brother's handfasting *Attended her own coming of age *Raid happened in Ashenvale during Lunar Festival *Was turned into feline to help by Cenarius and Elune *Was able to help successfully repell the envaders *Found her family dead *Realized she was stuck in feline form *Ran away to the Barrens to escape the humilliation *After years of living in the Barrens, was mistaken as an exotic animal and trapped by goblins *Was sent to Booty Bay to be sold as a pet *Escaped and lived in Stranglethorn for many years *Slowly made her way up to Stormwind *Lived there as a feline for many years *Joined Malakim *Left Malakim *Joined Rising Darkness *Regained Elven form *Became the adoptive daughter to Amandring *Started relationship with Saulk *Left Rising Darkness *Joined the Council of the Drum *Opened the Lost Traveler *Left the running of the Traveler to Doderic *Left to find Saulk's lost daughter *Realized she was pregnant *Found her, almost died, believed child dead *Was able to return home *Recieved healing *Found out the truth of Saulk and Sohmee *Left Coucil of the Drum *Was able to join Servitors of Lothar *Found out she was carrying triplets *Met Auruleus Shadolon *Started a small relationship with him, but it went nowhere *Met Coehen *Started relationship with Coehen *Moved to the Endeavor *Got married *Gave birth *Was sent on a mission for the Cenarion Circle =Guilds= *'Malakim:' Malakim, the first guild the druid ever joined, was a starting point to learning about humans and other races in Stormwind without relying on observation. In Malakim, she was a member who was liked for her compassionate side as well as her ability to get people to calm down. She was well liked, even though she was only ever in feline form while in the guild. She also could not talk, so the people in Malakim could only go by gestures and looks that she gave to tell what she was thinking, or trying to say. The only reason they knew her name was because of the collar she wears. *'Rising Darkness:' Rising Darkness was the guild that got Mae out of her feline shell and into her original human form. Thanks to the shaman, Saulk, she was able to regain her ability to shift. Through the guild she also met her now-adoptive father, Amandring. Soon after joining, however, some members had a falling out with the leader, Nightace, and decided to join their own band of Azerothian protectors called Council of the Drum. *'Council of the Drum:' A guild created to help protect the people from the disturbances from underground, it soon failed to keep the druid safe from the people inside. Only a few short months after the creation of the Council, Mae had to leave on a journey that would ultimately be the downfall of her and Saulk's relationship. She went in search of Saulk's daughter from a previous marriage to make him happy, and ended coming hope to find that Saulk -and everyone else- believed her dead. Because of that, Saulk had turned to Sohmee, a good friend of them both. She left heartbroken and pregnant. *'The Servitors of Lothar:' The Servitors is a military orginization. Mae joined them to be closer to many of the friends she has made from The Wayward Son tavern. It was hard on her to change her attitude towards many of her friends, since they are now her superior officers, but she is now thriving and growing under the instruction of her friends and officers in the Servitors. =Recent Activity= Mae has been with the Servitors of Lothar for months now, as well as having had the three children fathered by Saulk. She lives on a large ship that was a blockaid runner. It returned to port broken, and has since been fixed up by Coehen and Jocastia as well as a few other Servitors to make it livable. Many Servitors live with Mae and her family on the ship, the Endeavor having many single-person cabins in the hold. She is currently on assignment for the Servitors as well as the Cenarion Circle. She has been gone for a month, but will soon return home. =Companions and Pets= Sylvir: Mae's frostsaber, who has been with Mae for a very long time. She was Mae's only companion while Mae was transformed and stuck in feline form. She is a white frostsaber with gold armor and green gems Thalarn: A feline saved from the human calvary after biting one of the soldiers who was trying to break him. He was sent to help the humans learn on something other than horses. Black war tiger with antique gold armor and purple gems. (Thalarn is only used when Mae is in uniform.) =Fun Facts= *Mae cannot eat meat. She gets violently sick if she consumes even the smallest bit. If she smells it, she starts to get nauseous. She was born as an Ovo Lacto vegitarian. *The belt bag was made by her mother when she graduated the first teir of druidic magic. It is a "bag of holding" or a bottomless bag. It can hold anything that can fit through the opening. *Her collar was given to her by her father, so she could be easilly recognized. Her father engraved it so that it showed Mae's name on the back of the amulet attached to it. *Her moonstone bracelet was given to her by her old druid mentor and best friend. They had a small fling before the battle took place. He is now dead, or so she thinks. *Mae cannot talk when in her transformed state. She never learned how to shift her vocal cords back to its original form while in animal form. =OOC Facts= *Mae was originally a character created so that she could be played in cat form only. Though finding the cure of her 'illness' was a big thing, story-wise, she was never supposed to have been cured. Now, however, she is fun to play as both feline and elven. I am just glad that she is no longer pregnant. Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Servitors of Lothar Category:Alliance